Life Can Be Hard, but Breaks Are Always There
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: Angst...abuse...ok, just humor me, kay? Can you put these things together? If you don't want to have a brain and wish to have it all spelled out for you, click the link and read. And don't forget to review...one day.


Title - Life Can Be Hard, but Breaks Are Always There By - PheonixFireBlack Summary - Well...let's see...Angst...abuse...romance...ok, not really, but humor me, kay? lol. Can you put these things together? If you don't want to have a brain and you wish to have it all spelled out for you, click the link and read. And don't forget to review...one day. Genre - Angst/General Category - School of Rock Feedback - *singsong* You know you'll want to... Criticism - Yes, please. Flame if you must, but I see it for it's true pointless. Oh well, I guess I shouldn't worry about what I can't control, right? Disclaimer - You guys should know by now that I do NOT own School of Rock. If you don't, you are simply thick-headed and refuse to believe it. If you are one of those non-believers, I'll have you know that YOU are the reason that I am forced to come up with something that's a little witty for each fic that I have. Thank you for you time and non-existing concern for making my brain work overtime and I hope you enjoy this bit of angsty-romancy-and- probably-odd fan fiction. Oh, and the songs own to the referenced people Notes - Look! The fifth SoR fic within the month! Oh...my...GOD! Let's DIE of shock, shall we? *shock* *dies* *revives* Ok, now that I'm back from the dead and all, I guess I'll just write the fic now and let you go on reading. *waves* See ya at the end!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hands on the mirror; Can't get much clearer  
Can't make this all go away; Now that you're bleeding  
You stare at the ceiling; And watch as it all fades away  
Nickelback - Because of You - The Long Road  
  
Freddrick Alexander Jones was your typical seventeen year old boy. He was into rock music, one of his favorite bands being the Sex Pistols; He played drums in a band with several of his friends. Other than that, he was every parents dream. He went to one of the most expensive prep schools in his area, Horace Green. He had good grades and was seemingly the perfect student. The only people that beat him out of that position were Zack Mooneyham and Summer Hathaway, that order being second to first best in their year. Freddy was every parents perfect dream except that of his own father.  
  
Robert Jones was possibly the worst father in the area where he lived. To most, he was a good, successful businessman, but the ones that saw him like that didn't know what he was like at home. At home, Darren was horrible. He hated the fact that his son was in a rock band. He had banned him from it and that had lasted for awhile. He had only recently found out that his son was still playing in that horrible band that he had tried to banish his son from. When he found out about this, all hell broke loose.  
  
Freddy was currently in the bathroom in his room. The door to his room was closed and locked, as well as the bathroom door. He had even gone as far as to put a chair under the door that lead to the hallway and the rest of the house in his room to try and further prevent anyone from coming in if they tried. He knew that kind of thing only worked in the movies; Zack had proven it to him one day. However, that was the least of his worries. As Freddy stood there at the bathroom sink, he couldn't help but flashback to what had happened to days ago.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Freddy had come home late from band practice. His mother knew that's where he was, but his father thought that he was going to a study session with Summer for Algebra 2. As if he needed tutoring sessions, he was passing well enough. He had to let his dad think something though. He was ten minutes late, though. The second he stepped into the house, Freddy could feel not only his father's presence, but his anger as well. He knew something wasn't right. The only thing that Freddy could think of that would make his father this angry was finding out about him not being in study session and finding out that he was actually going to band practice each day after school. Freddy knew that the only way that he could have found out about this was either follow his son around, which he didn't have time; Then it hit him. His mom must have said something. Even if it was direct, it was enough to slip and let Robert know that Freddy was with the band and not Summer. "I'm home!" He decided he'd try to act normal as he could for the time being.  
  
"Freddrick Alexander Jones! Where the HELL were you?"  
  
"I-I was with Summer...t-tutoring session." Freddy stumbled over his words. His father's tone was as harsh as he had ever heard it. It was almost painful in itself.  
  
"Like HELL you were with Summer!" Robert yelled. "You were with those heathens, weren't you?"  
  
"N-no...I-I was with Summer..." Freddy couldn't help the stuttering. He knew he was caught, but he still tried to convince his father of the lie.  
  
"Freddy! Tell me the truth!"  
  
"I..." Freddy looked down at the floor.  
  
"Freddy..."  
  
The young man swallowed. "I...dad...I was with Summer..." He said, looking up at his father again.  
  
Robert couldn't believe this. Freddy was bold-face lying to him. "Freddy, I swear, if you don't tell me the truth by the time I count to three..." He paused. "One."  
  
"Dad...please...I know that you didn't want me to--"  
  
"Two." He bit the word off.  
  
"But I-The band is the only way I have to escape from stuff."  
  
"Like what? What's so bad in your life that you need to escape from it?"  
  
Freddy could feel the fear rising within him. He knew that he had messed up and so did his father. Freddy knew he wouldn't be able to cover it in time, but he tried anyway. "Just...school...they've become more strict lately and- -"  
  
"Three." Robert said slowly, as if he wanted every ounce of his being to go into the word. With that, he walked over to his son. He shoved the boy into the nearby counter. "Tell me the truth, boy!"  
  
"Dad...I did! What more do you want?" Freddy let his book bag slip from his shoulders.  
  
"I said I want the TRUTH!" Robert took a few steps towards the boy. He picked his son up off his feet, making him stand. "You gonna tell it to me?"  
  
"Where's mom?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Wh-Where's mom?" Freddy asked.  
  
"Out."  
  
"Where is SHE?" Freddy shouted in his father's face.  
  
~*~ End Flashback~*~  
  
Freddy was still at the sink in his bathroom. The door to his room as well as the bathroom door were both still closed and locked. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror and back down at the silver blade in his hand. He titled the knife a little so that the light hit it. Had he been outside and had the light been sunlight, the blade probably would shone in the light. However, being only in the dull light of a forty or so watt bulb, the blade didn't do much shining. Freddy took the knife and set it on his wrist and moved the blade forward. The pain was barely there and the bit of ache that had been there was gone in seconds. He pushed the sleeve of his other arm up and slit his right wrist. This didn't work as well as he was right handed. Before he could do anything, he stopped himself. He couldn't risk much more. He had to make it to the last day of school that week. He closed the switchblade knife and put it in the cabinet again, where it belonged. He unlocked the bathroom door and fell onto the bed. Freddy was out like a light. Everything this week had been extremely exhausting.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Freddy awoke with a start and glanced at the clock. The soft red numbers on the small, square, black alarm clock told him that it was seven forty-five. "Shit!" He shouted, practically falling out of bed. He was glad that he didn't have to wear the school uniform on Friday's. It was a weird rule, but when you were in high school, it was a rule they had. Your school uniform was optional on Friday's. Freddy hastily put on a black t-shirt, the words "No matter what you've heard...Rock is NOT dead" were written in gothic-looking blood red letters near the center of the shirt. He decided against changing the jeans he had on. No one would notice, and if they did, it would probably be Billy. That boy seriously needed to go get a life.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zack was starting to wonder about Freddy. He had come into class late. Not the normal, five minutes to spare late; it was more like "I just got out of bed and got here quick as I could" kind of late. Zack glanced at his watch. They actually had a few minutes before homeroom, so he caught up with his blond-haired friend. "Freddy, what's up, man?"  
  
"Nothing." Freddy muttered, slamming his locker shut and heading towards homeroom.  
  
"Why are you so late, today?" Alicia, who had seemed to appear out of nowhere, asked.  
  
"Slept late."  
  
"That's typical Freddy for you." Katie threw a grin his way.  
  
"Shut up, Katie." Freddy said.  
  
"What's with you? Why so harsh? I was just kiddin' around!"  
  
"Just...shut up, I don't wanna talk about it, alright?"  
  
As Freddy walked away, Katie looked at Alicia and muttered, "Sounds like someone got a stick shoved up his ass this morning."  
  
"That just about sums it up, girl." Alicia said and the two girls giggled about that as they made their way to their own homeroom class. Zack had rolled his eyes at the girls and followed Freddy. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing." Freddy repeated.  
  
"For some reason, this seems like deja vu." Zack said quickly in a sarcastic manner before taking his friend by the wrist and making Freddy face him. "What's going on?" Zack had a concerned look on his face.  
  
Freddy tried desperately not to wince when Zack took his wrist, but he couldn't help it. He'd taken his left wrist and it was still sore from the night before. He let out a hissing sound, "Ow! Dammit, Zack! Back off, would you?" With that, Freddy walked into the classroom.  
  
Zack followed him soon after when the bell rang, still wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Freddy came home around eight or nine that night to a seemingly empty house. He knew he wouldn't get yelled at today; it was Friday and neither his mother or father cared how long he stayed out on Friday night. He shrugged. An empty house wasn't anything out of the normal. He went upstairs and dumped his bag on the floor before going back downstairs to the kitchen. Freddy jumped about a mile when he saw his dad there. "Where's mom?" He asked as casually as he could.  
  
"Out."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Alright...gone."  
  
"Gone?" Freddy repeated. What did the man mean?  
  
"For the weekend, kid."  
  
"Why? Where is she?"  
  
"Your Aunt Lisa's."  
  
"But...what--why?" Freddy was still confused.  
  
"Kids were sick, Lisa called and your mom said that she would come and help with them for the weekend."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Looks like it's just going to be you and me this weekend, bud." Robert was acting strange. He was never like this unless someone from work was over. What the hell was going on?  
  
"Actually...It's just gonna be you for most of the weekend." Freddy silently prayed to God that it was ok if he stayed over at Zack's this weekend.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I...have plans. I'm staying with a friend this weekend."  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it." Robert said in a low tone.  
  
"What....What'd you mean?" Freddy asked, his nerves starting to get the best of him.  
  
"I mean," The man walked over and threw Freddy towards the counter. "That your not going anywhere. You're stayin' home this weekend."  
  
Freddy could already see a repeat of last night coming. "Dad, come on...why not?" He asked weakly.  
  
"Cause I said so and your supposed to follow my rules." He paused, "Oh...wait...you don't know how to follow rules, do ya, boy?" He yelled. "Get up."  
  
Freddy stayed where he was. He wasn't going to make any movement unless it was required. He was in enough pain already, what more did he need?  
  
"I said get up!" Robert picked his son up and threw him against the counter again, slamming the boy's back into the corner. At the seventeen year old's pained expression, the man laughed and walked over to the silverware drawer. He took something out, but Freddy couldn't see what it was. "You gonna tell me the truth about where you were yesterday, boy?"  
  
"I told you! I was in a session with Summer!"  
  
"Still stickin' to that damn story, are ya? Even though you know that I know that's a lie?" He asked slowly. "You really aren't too bright, are you?"  
  
Freddy swallowed and could feel the terror building inside him again. This wasn't like last night. Last night wasn't this serious. Tonight was different. Tonight Robert had a knife. "Dad...I--"  
  
"I don't care, kid." And with that, he turned around and walked over to his son. He looked the boy in the eyes. "Take your shirt off."  
  
"What?" Freddy wasn't so sure about where this was going anymore.  
  
"Take it off."  
  
Freddy didn't want to risk anything and did as he was told. He slipped the cotton piece of clothing over his head and stood there, facing his father, horror and terror in his eyes.  
  
"Turn around."  
  
Now Freddy knew what he was doing. Or, he thought he did anyway. He swallowed and closed his eyes, trying to prepare himself for the worst. Then he felt it. He felt the cool tip of the knife on his back. It was almost cool enough to make a shiver run down his spine--Almost. He bit his lower lip and the blade dug slightly into his skin. Then he felt pain. It wasn't like last night when he had slit his wrist; last night he hadn't felt anything, but tonight it hurt like hell. It was only the first cut. The second one hurt worse. It was a little deeper. The knife mad three more slices into the boy's skin, each one slightly deeper and more painful than the last.  
  
"Didn't want you to get your shirt all bloody, son." Robert said, walking over to the sink and rinsing the blade. He glanced over at the boy, "What are ya waitin' for? Go to room!"  
  
Freddy nodded. He bent down and picked the shirt up and did as he was told, making his way up to his room as quickly as he could. When he was there, in the safe confines of his room, Freddy locked the door. He did just as he had last night, only instead of a chair under the door, he moved his desk in front of the door. He couldn't help it; he was scared. Scared of one of the people that he was supposed to love and look up to. Scared of one of the people that was supposed to love and take care of him. Scared out of his mind. He was just...scared.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Several hours had gone by and Freddy had been in the same position for the entire time. For the past four hours, he had been lying on his bed, shirtless, on his front. The cuts that his father had made earlier still hurt, but he couldn't do anything about them. Freddy sat up and looked at the clock; Twelve fifteen. That's when he decided he'd go. He had to. He had to get away and go somewhere.  
  
He stood up and got a small duffel bag from his closet. He walked over to his dresser and shoved random clothes into the bag. They didn't really matter, he could always get new ones. Next, he got his wallet and all the money he could find and put it all in the bag. Then, he walked over to the stand holding his CDs. He only got the most important ones; AC/DC's Who Made Who, Billy Idol's Greatest Hits and several others, including Nickelback's The Long Road and the three School of Rock singles they had managed to make over the years. He smirked when he picked those up. Man, the years had gone by quickly. He shook his head. He went into the bathroom and got the switchblade knife from the cabinet and put it in the bag as well. Finally, he zipped the bag up and looked at the window. It was his only way of escape.  
  
He rolled his eyes and walked over, opening the window and removing the screen. Freddy looked over the edge of the window. He sighed and threw the bag out the window to the ground. Maybe the sound wouldn't be too bad. It wasn't like there was anything breakable in it. After that, he slowly and carefully made his way out of the window himself. Even more carefully, he scaled down the side of the house, shocked when he had finally reached the ground. He looked around for a moment and grabbed the bag, running towards no where in particular.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Around a half hour later, Freddy found himself at his best friend's house. Or more correctly, his best friend's bedroom window. He had barely managed to get himself as well as the bag up without pain. Pain had definitely ensued. He had to put the bag's strap over his head to rest on his shoulder and have the bag behind him. The bag and part of the strap he was carrying it with had rubbed against the cuts from his father. To be blatant: That had hurt like hell.  
  
Freddy was glad that he had finally made it up to the window, but found himself wondering just how he was going to get in. He shook his head and tapped on the window with his fingertips. He was glad when he saw movement inside. He was even more glad when he saw a figure coming towards the window. His enjoyment was short-lived, however, when he could see that the figure was definitely not small enough to be Zack. Freddy's eyes widened and he ducked down best he could without falling. He could hear the muffled voices of Mr. and Mrs. Mooneyham.  
  
"What is it, dear?" Bianca asked; she sounded tired.  
  
"I'm not sure, honey. I don't see anything..." Darren muttered.  
  
Freddy was glad when he heard the man walk back over to the bed. He lay there, barely managing to not fall, for a few moments, just to make sure the adults were neither one going to suddenly get up again. When he knew the coast was clear, Freddy got up and started to carefully make his way around the window of Mr. and Mrs. Mooneyham's room. He had to get to the next window and he hoped to God that he got there soon.  
  
It seemed to take no time at all to arrive at Zack's window. Freddy grinned. He had done really well, if he did say so himself. However, all good and happy things come to an end, and just as he was mentally celebrating, Freddy's foot slipped. "Aww shit!" He hadn't meant for that to come out, but it did and he barely grabbed on to the window's odd outside edge. His bag caught on his right foot, the one that had slipped and nearly sent him to serious injury or possible death. After almost recovering from the near fatal fall, Freddy heard movement and a voice from inside. "Shit." He muttered to himself again.  
  
"What the hell?" Was all Freddy could hear before the sound of moving around made it to his ears. Then he heard the window open. "Who the-- Freddy?"  
  
Freddy looked up to see his black-haired friend looked at him through the screen of the window. He grinned coyly. "Hi..." He shrugged best he could, "A little help, here?"  
  
Zack shook his head and removed the screen from the window, helping his friend inside.  
  
"Wait!" Freddy whispered harshly when he was almost half way in the window.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've gotta get...my bag..." He muttered, reaching towards his foot and getting the duffel bag. "Ok..."  
  
Zack let the blond fall into him as he came through the window backwards.  
  
Freddy's bare back scraped across the window sill and he let out a somewhat shrill sounding hiss. "Shit...shit...shit..." Usually he would have yelled the curse now, but Freddy didn't feel like waking Zack's parents.  
  
"Freddy...what's going on? And why were you hanging onto the outside ledge of my window at--" He glanced at his alarm clock. The bright blue numbers read: 1:12am "Ten after one in the morning?"  
  
"I...shit this hurts!" He whisper-yelled. Freddy stood up and winced from the pain in his back. "Zack...do I have to explain everything right now?"  
  
"Well...it'd be appreciated." He said, sitting on his bed.  
  
Freddy followed Zack's lead, however, he lay down on his front on the bed. "It's my dad..." He muttered into his friend's pillow.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
Freddy sighed. "He found out about the band...."  
  
"How? No one but the band knew, did they?"  
  
"My mom...she must have said something that got him to thinking...he pieced whatever information she let slip together and he figured out that my Algebra study sessions with Summer were fake. God...I'm really starting to wonder if he did something to mom..."  
  
"What'd you mean?"  
  
"She was gone last night...gone when I came home tonight too..." Freddy sounded sincerely worried.  
  
"Did you ask him about it?"  
  
"He said she's at Aunt Lisa's...taking care of the kids. Aunt Lisa's sick or something, I guess..."  
  
"What happened tonight, Freddy?"  
  
"It started last night, man."  
  
"What happened last night, then?"  
  
"Nothing much...a couple of shoves into the counter..."  
  
"And afterwards?"  
  
Freddy was starting to wonder if Zach was taking lessons from someone on how to be clairvoyant or something. "You psychic or something?"  
  
Zack only responded by turning the lamp on.  
  
When Zack did this, Freddy almost immediately turned over onto his back. This caused him much pain, but he ignored it. "I slit my wrists." He then produced his wrists for his friend to inspect. "Never felt a thing...not one ounce of pain."  
  
"Freddy--"  
  
"Damn, I can't lay like this."  
  
"What?"  
  
Freddy answered in turning back over to lay on his stomach.  
  
Zack's eyes widened, seeing the deep cuts on his best friend's back. "Your dad...did this?"  
  
"Yeah...hurts like a bitch, too."  
  
Zack rolled his eyes at Freddy's loose words but stood up and went into his bathroom to get something.  
  
"What're you doin, man?"  
  
Zack didn't respond and simply exited the bathroom with a small box in his hand.  
  
"First aid kit? What the hell, man?"  
  
Zack knew that Freddy had an image to keep, but he knew the real Freddy Jones. "You want the cuts to get infected?"  
  
"Who are you, my mother?"  
  
"No, just the concerned friend." Zack said, sounding genuinely troubled about what was going on at his best friend's house. With that, he started putting rubbing alcohol on the cuts.  
  
Freddy let out a hissing nose, "Aw, damn! What the hell, Zack?"  
  
"It's called rubbing alcohol."  
  
"Well, it hurts like hell."  
  
"You into rhyming, now?" Zack joked.  
  
"Not funny, man! Honestly, it hurts!"  
  
"It's better than it getting infected." When Zack was done with that, he put the first aid kit away and sighed before flopping down next to Freddy on the bed. "So...what did he do exactly?" "Man, I don't wanna talk about it." Freddy said, annoyed slightly.  
  
"How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Couple years...wasn't anything that bad before, though. Two days ago it got real bad, cause the band and all."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything? I mean...you never even told me. Why?"  
  
"Because I knew you'd make a big deal out of it...why do you always do that? You always make such a big deal out of something small!"  
  
"Small? The bruises on your wrists, the slits in your back, as well the brusies there are proof enough for me that this isn't something small and to be taken lightly."  
  
In response, Freddy simply rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Your gonna have to face up to it sometime."  
  
"He's gonna figure out I'm here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My dad...he'll wake up tomorrow, figure out a way to get into my desk- barricaded room and he's gonna know where I am."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Tonight...it all started when he said something about it just being the two of us this weekend, mom at Aunt Lisa's and all..." Freddy visibly winced at the flashback. "I told him that it would just be him, that I was staying at a friend's this weekend." He was speaking rather quickly now. "He's gonna get up tomorrow to an empty room, he's gonna remember me saying that I was staying at a friend's house. He knows we're best friends, Zack! He's gonna come here and...if he comes, he's gonna take me with him...and...and if he takes me with him--" That's when he lost it. Freddy lost all control he had over everything. He blinked and the tears spilled from his eyes. It all started with a blink of an eye and then the tears wouldn't stop. He continued with what he was saying: "If he takes me with him...If he takes me with him, I don't know what he'll do to me, Zack!"  
  
"How bad was it?"  
  
"You saw the cuts on my back. Even with my desk in front of my door...I was laying there for about four or five hours...and every single noise I heard, I thought it was him...waiting for me...waiting for the right moment to just...turn into a movie, I guess...he'd shove the door open through the desk, run in and kill me or something." He paused, trying to dry the tears in a futile attempt. Finding that this was, in fact, pointless, he continued. "I know it's a little absurd but...man, Zack you don't know how terrifying it was seeing him with that knife in hand and that...creepy look in his eyes..." He shook his head, trying to rid his thoughts of it. "It was just...God, Zack, it was bad."  
  
Zack let out a breath as he sat there, letting it all sink in. It was strange, thinking of Robert Jones with a knife in his hand and manic look on his face. Somehow, it didn't seem to fit, but he knew Freddy was telling the truth. He may lie about why he didn't get his homework done or why wasn't answering the question the teacher would ask during class, but there was no way that Freddy would come up with something like this for nothing. "You're gonna have to do something about this, man." The next thing that came out of his mouth was truthful, but completely painful. "You and your mom need to get away from him...you need to...you guys need to move."  
  
"Are you insane, Zack? There's no way I'm moving! I'm not...I can't...I can't just leave the only life I've ever known all the sudden, Zack!" Freddy looked at his dark-headed friend for a moment, a frown gracing his face. "You wantin' me ta move, Mooneyham?"  
  
"No, it's just...I don't think you could get away from him otherwise."  
  
"Couldn't get away from him anyway." Freddy couldn't help but smirk at the look on Zack's face. "If he really wanted to do anything to either of us, he'd just follow."  
  
"I guess your right..."  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Freddy spoke again. "Dude, it's like...three in the morning. I have got to go to sleep, or I'm going to be bitchier than Summer Hathaway PMSing."  
  
Zack laughed and shook his head. "What are you talkin' about? You're gonna be bitchy tomorrow anyway. There's no way your gonna get any sleep with the cuts you've got on your back."  
  
"Damn, your right. Sleep is not gonna come easy..."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"No, man, seriously! Honestly, this is gonna be hard."  
  
"What the hell are you babbling about, Jones?"  
  
"I sleep on my back, man!"  
  
"You've got issues."  
  
"Doesn't everyone?"  
  
Zack rolled his eyes and flipped the lamp off. He didn't really feel like moving and knew that no one would disturb them until at least ten or eleven in the morning tomorrow. Zack simply lay there on his bed next to his best friend and sighed. "Dude...explaining your sudden presence in my room to my parents is gonna be kind of hard tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah..." Freddy agreed, "But we can worry about that tomorrow...or...later today...depends on how you look at it, I guess."  
  
After a moment of silence, Freddy could almost hear the smirk in Zack's voice. "Hey, at least you have Katie to look forward to for tomorrow, right?"  
  
"I do not like Katie, Zack!"  
  
"Oh, then I take it your more into a girl like...Melissa?"  
  
"Melissa Porter? Your insane. That girl is the definition of preppy."  
  
"Then...you like Katie's look better?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" After a moment, he realized why Zack had phrased his question like that "Dammit, Zack. You know I was just talking about her clothing style!"  
  
"Right...of course you were."  
  
"I'm killing you tomorrow, just a little forewarning for you."  
  
"Thanks...I'll remember to run when I get up eight or nine hours from now."  
  
"I don't think you will."  
  
"Whatever, man...we've already almost made it to three thirty."  
  
"Damn. I'm gonna be twenty times worse than Summer when's she's PMSing."  
  
Zack rolled his eyes and finally fell silent. He knew that if he didn't, this would continue until five in the morning. That would mean they would only get maybe five hours of sleep and have to explain Freddy's sudden overnight appearance. Zack was starting to wonder if he should see if his mother would humor him if he told her they were practicing magic. That would be interesting, but also a little weird.  
  
Freddy was going nuts. He had to sleep on his stomach. His back was definitely not an option. He tried his sides, but it took way too much work to get into the perfect position without killing the places where the cuts were. He was practically forced to sleep on his back. Freddy's mind suddenly veered off to what he and Zack were going to tell his parents. Maybe they would believe them if they told them that he was really from another universe and he was magical. He doubted this, but anything's, possible right? Without any warning, Katie appeared in his mind's eye all the sudden. "Damn you, Zackary Damon Mooneyham." He muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Notes - Did you like? I liked the end. Sorry if the abuse scenes were kind of odd...I don't write them much...actually, make that EVER! lol. Anyway, I LOVED the end. Magic? An alternate universe? That, if do say so myself, was sheer greatness! lol.  
  
I know, I know, I've said it a-many times that I'm not much for the Freddy/Katie ship, but I had to use someone adn I didn't feel like using someone else. lol. I'm such a loser sometimes.  
  
So, do you like the guys' full names? Freddrick Alexander Jones and Zackary Damon Mooneyham. Damn it was hard finding something that sounded good to go with Zack's name! Mooneyham is such an odd name! lol! Anyway, if you read my fics, for any of the character's I use, you'll probably find a middle name stuck in there at least once. *grin*  
  
Drop me a line and tell me what you thought! I love reviews. I guess I could be considered a review whore or slut or something like that. *giggles* *waves*  
  
Later days, ~PFB 


End file.
